The Wicked Day
The Wicked Day is the third episode of the fourth series of Merlin which was first broadcast on the 15th of October 2011. It marks the death of Uther, with Arthur becoming the new King of Camelot. Synopsis The mighty citadel is buzzing in anticipation of the prince’s birthday celebrations, as the fantasy drama continues. But Arthur’s old adversary, Odin, promises to ensure this is one party Camelot will never forget – for among the assembling guests lurks a deadly assassin set to strike. As the dust settles, Camelot is left devastated. Just how far is Merlin prepared to go to put things right; would he really risk everything and reveal his secret? Plot plots againist the king]]The episode begins with a feast in the Palace of Camelot for Arthur's birth anniversary (birthday). Uther tells Arthur he will appear at the feast, saying he would never miss his only son’s party for the anniversary of his birth. However one of the members of the Circus that has been hired to entertain the guests, Gleeman, works for King Odin, who still wants revenge for his son’s murder at Arthur’s hands. Gleeman invites Arthur to help in the knife throwing game, and puts an apple in his mouth. Although it seems like the final knife is going to kill Arthur, it doesn't and instead hits the apple. As he gets down and is seen eating the apple and bowing, it is revealed that the apple had a sedative in it, and that Gleeman plans to strike in a few hours when Arthur is weak. participates in the circus' performance]]That night, after the party, Arthur returns to his chambers with Merlin, and begins to fall to the sedative, being accused as drunk by Merlin as he staggers out the door to go check on his father. He sees that his father is sleeping and removes a cup from Uther’s hand, sitting down in the chair opposite him and beginning to fall asleep. He manages to see the reflection of Gleeman coming at him with a sword from the downed guards outside the door, and grabs a sword, protecting himself. protects his son]]He is barely able to stand, though, and is easily defeated and knocked down by Gleeman, who then proceeds to raise the sword above his head and attempt to kill him. Another sword stops him which is revealed to be Uther, who fights the man and kills him, getting stabbed in the process. Arthur catches him and begins to cry, shouting for someone to help them and offering to get help himself, though Uther tells him to stay with him, saying that he will be a great king, and that he has loved him his whole life despite putting his duty as king before Arthur. Later, while Uther is unconscious in his bed, Gaius tells Arthur that Uther’s heart is bleeding and he only live for a few days, stating after Arthur asks that there just is not anything he can do for him. After a few hours of reflection, Arthur decides that he will use magic to save his father, despite all the horrible things he has both heard and witnessed that it can do. Merlin plans to save Uther’s life to convince Arthur to return magic back to Camelot and tells Gaius that he will use his Dragoon the Great personally to help him. and Agravaine create a plan to have Uther killed]]Agravaine goes to the woods to tell Morgana about Arthur’s plan. She then enchants a necklace that will make any healing spells do the exact opposite of what they are supposed to and increase ten fold, stating the Uther doesn't stand a chance. Merlin tells Arthur that a sorcerer lives in the Eglieest Forest and they waste no time. Excusing himself to pee,Merlin transforms into Dragoon The Great. Demanding that Arthur removes Uther’s anti-magic laws in exchange, Dragoon accepts to heal Uther. Dragoon says that he will meet Arthur in Camelot as he needs a few herbs. Excusing himself out and telling Arthur to stay in the house for a bit, Merlin/Dragoon uses a potion outside to reverse back to normal. carries the disguised Merlin to Uther's chambers]]Later that night Merlin goes to the southern gate with a magic book Gaius gave him and turning into Dragoon, he is escorted by Arthur into Uther’s chambers, avoiding the guards. Dragoon casts a healing spell but because of Morgana’s enchanted necklace which Agravaine puts around Uther’s neck, the ]]spell seems to work at first, with Uther opening his eyes and looking at Arthur, who is relieved. Then, to both Arthur and Dragoon’s horror, Uther dies without warning. An enraged and grief-stricken Arthur, who thinks Merlin just purposely killed his father, attempts to attack Dragoon, but he uses magic to knock him out and flees to reverse his transformation. Gaius later shows Merlin the necklace and Merlin realizes that it was Morgana who had caused the spell to go wrong, not his own magic. Arthur tells Merlin later that he has lost both his parents at the hands of sees Uther for the last time]] magic and that he sees magic and its practitioners as pure evil and he vows never to forget it, saddening an already obviously guilty Merlin. As Arthur mourns Uther’s death all night, Merlin blames himself for his death as Arthur’s heart has again been hardened against magic and is worried that Arthur will never learn that he has magic. Gaius reassures him that Arthur will soon learn of his magic and that Morgana killed Uther and not Merlin as , King of Camelot]] Uther’s spirit died when Morgana betrayed him. Still feeling guilty, Merlin remains behind for Arthur who later emerges and finally calls Merlin his friend, reducing Merlin's guilt. The episode ends with Arthur being crowned King of Camelot, and as the people chant, “Long Live The King!”, Merlin joins in strong on the last chant. Cast Main Cast * Colin Morgan as Merlin/Emrys/Dragoon * Bradley James as Arthur Pendragon * Katie McGrath as Morgana Pendragon * Nathaniel Parker as Agravaine * Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon * Rupert Young as Sir Leon * Eoin Macken as Sir Gwaine * Angel Coulby as Guinevere * Richard Wilson as Gaius Recurring Cast * Adetomiwa Edun as Sir Elyan * Tom Hopper as Sir Percival * Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth Guest Cast * Phil Davis as The Gleeman * Phil Holden as Geldred * Kyle Lima as Guard Broadcast 15 October 2011 at 8.15pm on BBC One and BBC One HD Trivia *Agravaine says that the assassin that attempted to kill Arthur was sent by King Odin, in another attempt for revenge after Arthur killed his son (The Once and Future Queen). * Merlin uses his Dragoon the Great persona again (Queen of Hearts). * Last live appearance of Uther Pendragon (Anthony Head). *Agravaine finally avenges his siblings' deaths. *This marks the first episode to end in a negative irreversible ending. *Arthur's trust in magic has dropped to around 5/100% *The Australian TV Week misprinted the episode's title saying it was called 'The Wicked Way'. Gallery See The Wicked Day/Gallery for the gallery of this episode. Transcript Previous story: ''The Darkest Hour | ''Following story: ''Aithusa'' Watch the episode ]] Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Episodes